Hogwarts Awakening
by Amratin
Summary: Characters from Spring Awakening attend Hogwarts. They are sorted in different houses. Will they find a way to their loved ones? Centered around Wendla, Melchior and Ernst, Hanschen, but there are even more characters. Written like a theater play.
1. Chapter 1

**First, I have to admit I´m not from English speaking country. I try to be correct, but I don´t see all of my mistakes. Basics are taken from the play/musical, and Hogwarts world, but I want for everyone to have their own happy ending. I hope you will like it.**

ACT I

SCENE I

The coupe on the Hogwarts Express.

In the background, there is a railway station noise, children screaming, parents calling, and whistling and steaming of the train. There is an announcement: "All aboard to the Hogwarts Express!"

HANSCHEN RILLOW sits in the coupe. He is not aware of his surroundings, he reads a book carefully. The door opens and a small, pale, black haired boy – ERNST ROBEL – appears.

ERNST: Can I sit here?

HANSCHEN finishes one paragraph, looks up, sees ERNST, and nods.

ERNST crushes his luggage into the door, he has to lift his luggage higher and more diagonal to step inside the coupe back first, and he slightly stumbles over his own leg. He does another couple of clumsy maneuvers before he gets his case on the shelf. Once ERNST sits, HANSCHEN turns back to his book.

ERNST: I´m Ernst… This´ll be my first year at Hogwatrs… I´m quite scared, to tell you the truth. Not that scared, but all of this is new to me… I realized I´m a wizard a few months ago… Everything´s freaking me out, but it´s freaking me out nicely.

In the meantime, HANSCHEN finishes another paragraph.

HANSCHEN: Hanschen. It´s pleasure to meet you.

ERNST: Same to me.

Enter OTTO LAMMERMEIER and BOBBY MAHLER.

OTTO: Are there two seats?

ERNST: Yes, ´f course.

HANSCHEN looks at them and he returns to his book. Boys sit down.

OTTO: I am Otto and this is Bobby.

ERNST: Ernst.

BOBBY: Hi.

Everyone turns to HANSCHEN. He is silent, disinterested in people around him.

OTTO: So Ernst, are you a freshman too?

ERNST: Yeah, and I´m really, really nervous. Do you know what´s waiting for us?

OTTO: I have an older brother and he told me everything. Definitely, the greatest and the most awesome thing is the sorting of freshmen in four different houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Jocks are in Gryffindor, nerds in Ravenclaw, assholes in Slytherin and Hufflepuff is for the rest.

ERNST: What house did he get sorted in?

OTTO: Hufflepuff.

ERNST: Oh. Where´d you like to get sorted as?

OTTO: Gryffindor. There are all the great people there. And you? Which house would you like to go to?

BOBBY: I´ll go for Gryffindor too.

ERNST: According to your description I´ll go to Hufflepuff.

Enter ILSE NEUMANN and WENDLA BERGMANN.

ILSE: Hey, guys. Make room for two more.

ERNST: Sure.

ILSE: To find an empty seat is definitely the most impossible task in this world. We went through the whole train. I´m Ilse, by the way.

WENDLA: Wendla.

OTTO: This is Ernst, Bobby and I´m Otto.

HANSCHEN is still silent.

ERNST: That´s Hanschen.

ILSE: Um… What were you talking about before we interrupted you?

OTTO: We´re discussing the house we´d like to get sorted in. What is yours?

ILSE: Obviously Gryffindor.

WENDLA: My sister is Hufflepuff. I´d like to be with her.

ERNST: Nice.

ILSE: Guys, you´re really great. Finally, I was able to get to the word. We sat with Melchior Gabor before. This dude would speak a hole in someone´s head. I´m afraid this is gonna happen soon.

WENDLA: Come on, he´s fine.

BOBBY: You were sitting with Melchior Gabor?

ILSE: Yeah.

ERNST whispers to Otto: Who´s Melchior Gabor?

ILSE: Who is Melchior Gabor? He is the cleverest, the wisest, most talented, most beautiful guy who ever get to Hogwarts.

ERNST: How do you know all this?

ILSE: My cousin went to elementary school with Melchior.

OTTO: My brother too.

BOBBY: That brother?

OTTO: No, the other one.

ERNST: Looks like we´re stopping.

OTTO: Quickly, dress up.

They all change to their robes and come out of the coupe. Exeunt ILSE, WENDLA, OTTO and BOBBY. ERNST and HANSCHEN are still inside the coupe. ERNST is caught by his nervousness. HANSCHEN comes closer to him and puts his hand on ERNST´s shoulder.

HANSCHEN: Don´t worry. All of this is just a formality. All will be well.

ERNST smiles at him.

Exit HANSCHEN.

ERSNT is the last one who exits the coupe.


	2. Chapter 2

SCENE II

In the background, there is a solemn sorting.

Enter HANSCHEN.

HANSCHEN: Some people think they will make friends on the train. But I don´t believe in such superstitions. For one very simple reason. Everyone is different. And yet people try to find among us those with the same characteristics or the same interests. Friends should have something in common. What else would they talk about anyway?

 _Wendla Bergmann… Hufflepuff._

 _Ernst Robel… Hufflepuff._

HANSCHEN: It is easy to talk to someone you see every day. The one you can turn to just because they are here with you. They join you in the same situations. They have same troubles. They see same things. They share similar fate. They spend with you nearly every day and every minute.

 _Otto Lammermeier… Hufflepuff._

 _Melchior Gabor… Gryffindor._

 _Moritz Stiefel… Gryffindor._

HANSCHEN: Sorting Hat gives students the opportunity to choose the house on their own. In this case, the train friendship would last, but there are people who want to be always themselves or be just more.

 _Ilse Neumann… Gryffindor._

 _Bobby Mahler… Ravenclaw._

HANSCHEN: That´s why I think the train friendship ends right in this festive moment, that buries any initial interaction, and finally the real bonds are created and they will last for the rest of the studies. What will happen next is in the stars.

 _Hanschen Rillow… Slytherin._

HANSCHEN sits to the Slytherin table and for the last time he glances at Hufflepuffs.

THEODORA: Hi. My name is Thea.

KILIAN: I am Kilian. I hope we will be friends.

HANSCHEN: Hanschen. Pleasure to meet you.


	3. Chapter 3

ACT II

SCENE I

Few years later. Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students. Professor IGNATIUS CANE gives students their tests.

MORITZ: That can´t be true. F. Again. This is my third F this year. Three Fs out of three exams. Parents will kill me if I fail this year.

MELCHIOR: It won´t be that bad. Show me.

MORITZ: Really, I don´t get it. I learn like a fool and then I miss E for a half-point?! Fuck the half-points!

MELCHIOR: It will be easy to find something there. Just look.

MELCHIOR raises his hand.

CANE: Yes, Mr. Gabor?

MELCHIOR: I found that your correction of one of Moritz´s answers is wrong.

CANE: Really? Which one?

MELCHIOR: Here, where you are asking if the conversion of werewolves is voluntary.

CANE: Really? Can you explain to me how the werewolf conversion can be voluntary?

MELCHIOR: Your question is unclear. We all know that werewolves are transformed into their wolfish form depending on the lunar cycle. Moritz, however, took this question as a catch. He understood conversion as a process in which a man becomes a werewolf. And this choice can be optional.

CANE: Really, Mr. Gabor?

MELCHIOR: Of course, professor. There have to be at least one case in which man or woman wanted to become a werewolf to experience same things as their significant other, because they couldn´t live without each other, even if it means eternal damnation. Don´t you think so, professor?

CANE: Interesting theory, Mr. Gabor. Moritz, did you think the way Mr. Gabor just explained?

MORITZ: Y-yes.

CANE: You get one more point. E. You are making a progress, Moritz. Well done and carry on.

MORITZ: Hey man, thanks. I owe you a lot.

MELCHIOR: It´s not worth talking.

ILSE: Hey Melchi, will you find one point for Wendla?

MELCHIOR: Sure.

PERCY: And for me? Here´s my test.

MELCHIOR: Why not.


	4. Chapter 4

SCENE II

Enter MELCHIOR, MORITZ, ILSE, WENDLA, ERNST and other girls.

MELCHIOR: But what bothers me even more is how Cane treats me. Why does he call just me by my last name as if I were his colleague or something? Can´t he remember my name? I just hope we won´t be late. These tests delayed me more than I expected.

MORITZ: They´ll be glad even when you come a little bit later. Melchior´s been playing quidditch since this year.

WENDLA: How? I thought you´re strictly against quidditch.

MELCHIOR: That´s true, quidditch is the most injustice play I know. But every year, professor McGonagall comes to me and persuades me to join the team for house sake. And this year, I gave up her insistence.

ILSE: Her insistence had to be really impressive.

MELCHIOR: She just told me that if I didn´t cooperate, she would hand me over to professor Snape as his new workforce for cleaning dirty cauldrons.

Everyone shivers.

MORITZ: Terrifying.

MELCHIOR: As I said. I had no choice.

MORITZ: But you´re the best chaser. You gotta watch him today.

ILSE: I can´t wait.

WENDLA: Me neither.

ILSE: I hope you´ll beat the snakes.

MORITZ: Sure.


	5. Chapter 5

SCENE III

Quidditch pitch. Gryffindor x Slytherin match. ILSE, WENDLA, ERNST, OTTO sit in the auditorium.

OTTO: I´ve been looking forward to this game all year long.

ILSE: It´s only November.

OTTO: Doesn´t matter. Gryffindor against Slytherin is always awesome.

ERNST: And especially when Melchior´s playing.

ILSE: I´m thrilled to see him in a jersey. What about you, Wendla?

WENDLA: It´ll fit him perfectly for sure.

ERNST: I´d say so.

Everyone looks at the arriving players.

OTTO: What a match.

ILSE: See, how Bobby looks today. Ravenclaw colors don´t go to anyone other so well than to Bobby.

WENDLE: Isn´t he somewhat pale?

ILSE: Not at all.

ERNST: Nope.

OTTO: What a breakthrough! Ernst, have you seen it? Wow.

ERNST: Next time… Moritz´s really in a good shape.

ILSE: Definitely.

WENDLA: But when you compare him to Melchior…

ILSE: Oh, I see.

OTTO: Slytherin has no chance.

ERNST: Where´s Hanschen?

OTTO: Do you know that he´s a new captain of their team? Slytherin´s never had a better keeper ever before.

ERNST: He looks like he´s not afraid of anything. I´d like to be like him.

WENDLA: You will.

ILSE: With different personality, maybe.

WENDLA and OTTO: Hey.

ERNST: No, it´s okay.

They come back to the game.

OTTO: Really, where´s Hanschen right now?

ILSE: Don´t tell me. You´re missing our annoying sweetheart? Every time I see him, I want to punch him in a face for how he climbs up to the professors´a-

 _"_ _Hanschen Rillow caught the snitch. Slytherin wins."_

OTTO: What the hell?!

ILSE: This is my last game. You won´t get me here anymore. The worst match ever.


	6. Chapter 6

SCENE IV

Students are leaving the stadium. OTTO, ILSE, WENDLA, ERNST get up slowly.

ILSE: So, we can go too.

OTTO: I will be recovering from this for a very long time. How could I think that something would change?

ERNST: It´ll change.

OTTO: Yeah.

Enter HANSCHEN.

HANSCHEN: Did you like my breakthrough?

Everybody glares at him.

Enter BOBBY.

BOBBY: You were great.

HANSCHEN: Thank you, at least someone has a credit. I am excited for another match, Otto.

OTTO: You´re gonna regret it the moment you´ll be swallowing the dust from our broomsticks.

HANSCHEN: I would love to stay here with you and talk but I have to say hello to my other friends, too.

HANSCHEN walks towards KILIAN and THEA.

ILSE: How can you talk to him?

BOBBY: He´s our friend.

ILSE: Who just beat mercilessly our _better_ friends.

BOBBY: Oh.

OTTO: You´re Ravenclaw. Shouldn´t you be the witty one?

BOBBY: And I thought Hufflepuffs are kind.

WENDLA: Hush, guys. It´s just a stupid match. Look, there goes Melchior.

Exeunt ILSE, WENDLA, OTTO, BOBBY, ERNST.


	7. Chapter 7

SCENE V

KILIAN: Do you really need it?

HANSCHEN: What do you mean?

THEA: You must see they don´t want to be with you.

HANSCHEN: Not true.

THEA: Sure, Bobby has a crush on you, but that´s all.

HANSCHEN: Hush. That is not true at all. I am friends with Wendla. And Ernst-

KILIAN: Don´t tell me, The Importance of Being Earnest is on again.

HANSCHEN: Really, Kili Fili?

KILIAN: You know they are two different people, right?

HANSCHEN: Are they _people_? Anyway, what was I like?

THEA: You were simply unbeatable. One moment you just disappeared and I had no clue where you could be.

KILIAN: I saw you.

THEA: Manners! I want to finish my thought. And then you were just slightly above the ground with a snitch in hand. I haven´t seen something like that in a long time. You are incredible…

They exeunt.


	8. Chapter 8

ACT III

SCENE I

Potion class for Slytherin and Hufflepuff students. Students work in pairs. Professor SNAPE is pacing the room.

ERNST: What´d you like to do?

HANSCHEN: As always? You prepare ingredients and I mix them.

ERNST: Okay.

HANSCHEN: Look, if you are not comfortable with it, just say. Even though it pleases me, we don´t have to do things always my way. You know what? Let´s swap the roles today.

ERNST: Something wrong, Hanschen?

HANSCHEN: You don´t have to behave like a true Hufflepuff all the time. House cannot order you how to act.

ERNST: If you mind working with me, you can pick someone from Slytherin. They´ll be certainly okay with it.

DOUGLAS: Let the shrimp be. Slytherin rules!

HANSCHEN: Shut up, Doug Badman! (to Ernst) Have you heard what you just said? No one is so submissive… What do you want?

SNAPE: Although, I appreciate your enthusiasm for mutual cooperation, return to your task.

ERNST whispers: I wanna work on the potion with you.

HANSCHEN: Finally.

They go back to their work. ERNST sighed.

HANSCHEN: What?

ERNST: Uh, nothing.

HANSCHEN: Again?!

ERNST: It´s just… We wrote a test from Transfiguration and I think I failed. I just don´t get it here. I´m looser. How you call looser in wizarding world? Oh, I know.

HANSCHEN: Come on.

ERNST: Squib. I´m definitely squib.

HANSCHEN: That is ridiculous.

ERNST: Yeah, I fail every single subject except from Flying Lessons, ´cause no one fails in Flying.

HANSCHEN: You have no idea.

ERNST: What should I do? I don´t belong here.

SNAPE: One more time, Mr. Robel, and I will enjoy the moment of taking five points from Hufflepuff which is all your pathetic house ever had.

DOUGLAS: Right.

SNAPE: Silence, Mr. Badman.

HANSCHEN whispers: If you didn´t belong here, they wouldn´t have accepted you in the first place. You have all rights to be here like anyone else. You just need an instruction, and then everything will be simple.

SNAPE: Do not think the warning is invalid for you, Mr. Rillow.

HANSCHEN: My apology, professor.

SNAPE: Next time, make an excuse when you actually mean it. And now, I want silence here.

OTTO: He´s got ears everywhere.

SNAPE: And eyes too, Mr. Lemmermeier. But it does not apply to you. Otherwise you would have noticed your product is on fire.

HANSCHEN: Garden, after school.

 **For those who read this story so far, I´m sorry for delay. I haven´t planned this one, otherwise I´d have posted this chapter earlier.**


	9. Chapter 9

SCENE II

Enter MELCHIOR and WENDLA.

MELCHIOR: What are you doing here all alone?

WENDLA: I´m thinking. I´m thinking about what it´s like to be someone else or something else. Not to be locked up in school and not to be bound by her rules. What it´d be like to just sit here and not think about exams. I´d sit under this old willow and let the wind touch my skin. I´d close my eyes like this. Spread my arms. And let the willow accept me.

MELCHIOR: Let be accepted by a willow. Interesting. Do you think that tree has a soul?

WENDLA: Of course. How else could they grow, bloom, give fruits?

MELCHIOR: Life is the result of the soul.

WENDLA: I guess so.

MELCHIOR: You just said that.

WENDLA: But it sounded so smart. Like you.

MELCHIOR: I´m not smart at all. I just watch and listen.

They stay silent for a while.

MELCHIOR: Do you often come here?

WENDLA: Every day. Well, except for my study days.

MELCHIOR: I think I´ll come here more often. It is so peaceful here.

WENDLA: Right.

MELCHIOR: It´s beautiful.

WENDLA: Like a fairytale.

MELCHIOR: As if this willow wanted to become a freely moving creature, and its branches were intertwine into a body of a girl, and it breathed a part of its tree soul into her. This girl suddenly returned to the place she'd come from after various adventures to convey her stories to the waiting willow.

WENDLA: What did she say?

MELCHIOR: She said that the life is worth of small tribulations because these troubles are covered with layers of happiness and love.

WENDLA: Human life´s worth it.

MELCHIOR: Human life is worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

SCENE III

Garden. Enter HANSCHEN and ERNST.

HANSCHEN: Why are you carrying all these books with you?

ERNST: I-I though… I though we´re gonna study.

HANSCHEN: I want to show you something other than the boring textbook pages.

ERNST: Oh.

HANSCHEN: Throw the books away and sit down.

ERNST: What we´re gonna do?

HANSCHEN: Talk.

ERNST: Good.

HANSCHEN: You think you don´t belong here. That is not true at all. You are meant to be here more than anybody else. If you weren´t meant to be here than Moritz, Otto, even Wendla wouldn´t stay as well. You are a wizard, and when you are treated like a fool doesn´t mean that you are worse than anybody else. School doesn´t make a man. You do it yourself. Keep that on mind and believe in yourself. Because when you believe in yourself then nobody can stop you and others will respect you.

ERNST: How could I believe in myself when I´m so bad at studies. I sit for hours and nothing.

HANSCHEN: Learning is overrated. The thing is to know the people. To find a pattern that suits each professor and work with it.

ERNST: Really?

HANSCHEN: Definitely. You don´t have to be afraid of most subjects, because professors love attentive and calm students. You only have to raise your hand during the lesson and you will look like you have interests in subject. It helps a lot. You don´t have to worry about Snape, he likes your diligence and you have a talent for Potions. He will not let you fail. Otherwise learn what is bezoar and it will come to pass.

ERNST: Bezoar, okay.

HANSCHEN: I assume Melchior will help you in DADA. As I heard he is able to convince Ignatius to anything. You just have to let Melchior help you.

ERNST: That´s the thing.

HANSCHEN: It is not, if you really want to study here. The biggest problem is Transfiguration. Besides, everyone has problems with Transfiguration. You have to learn for lessons. To make an impression.

ERNST: How do I know what we´re gonna do?

HANSCHEN: Very simply. I have a lesson a day before you. I will tell you what we were discussing.

ERNST: Hanschen, do you think I can handle it?

HANSCHEN: Yes, you can. Or I can always pay Dumbledore a visit. He has a soft spot for me. But you can make it. You don´t need to be worry.

ERNST: Thanks, Hanschen.


	11. Chapter 11

SCENE IV

After Gryffindor x Hufflepuff match.

Enter MELCHIOR, MORITZ, ILSE and WENDLA.

MELCHIOR: I hope you don´t mind we´ve beaten Hufflepuff, do you?

ILSE: She doesn´t even know who you were playing against. You were in her eyes all the time.

MELCHIOR: Really?

WENDLA: Maybe.

MORITZ to ILSE: How´d you like the game?

ILSE: You were great. Hufflepuff had no chance.

MORITZ: I think sometimes, they loose on purpose. They want everyone else to win. Otherwise, they´re the worst quidditch team ever.

ILSE: I think so. But don´t tell Otto. He´ll be mad at us.

MELCHIOR: I´m looking forward to the evening.

MORITZ: We´ll have some fun at last. No one´ll see me at school tomorrow. And I´m dead serious about this one.

ILSE: Gryffindor knows what the word party really means.

MELCHIOR: Not that we party every day, but some fun doesn´t spoil a man. At least we will rest from Hogwarts rules for a while.

WENDLA: That sounds great.

MELCHIOR: I was just thinking… Would you like to join us? Ilse will be glad to have a close friend there.

ILSE: Sure, and you´ll see the best house in the world. You can´t miss this.

MORITZ: Sure.

WENDLA: Okay. I´ll come.

MELCHIOR: Great.

MORITZ: Yeah.

They exeunt.


	12. Chapter 12

SCENE V

Enter HANSCHEN. ERNST runs after him.

ERNST: I did it. Hanschen, I did it.

HANSCHEN: What did you do?

ERNST: Transfiguration, today.

HANSCHEN: Come tell me everything. How did it go?

ERNST: McGonagall was asking about the animagus and I raised my hand, and answered her. Do you hear me, Hanschen? I raised my hand!

HANSCHEN: Perfect. You see, you have nothing to worry about.

ERNST: And she called my name and I told her what we´d found out about animagus yesterday. My heart was pounding so much that I saw my chest trembling, but I did it.

HANSCHEN: I am proud of you.

HANSCHEN hugs ERNST.

ERNST: I could have never done it without you, Hanschen. You´re the best.

HANSCHEN: I know.

ERNST: I love you.

HANSCHEN whispers: I love you too.

They break the hug and look in each other´s eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

ACT IV

SCENE I

Enter MELCHIOR and WENDLA.

MELCHIOR: What a noise inside. I don´t understand we spend so much time there. Here is a lot better.

WENDLA: You didn´t have to do this for me. You could stay inside.

MELCHIOR: But I wanted to go with you. Go to this place. Under this willow. To touch her living bark and listen to her singing. And this, I can do only with you.

WENDLA: That´s not true.

MELCHIOR: Because you make this place alive.

WENDLA: You didn´t wanna be with Moritz instead? You two are nearly inseparable. He´ll certainly miss you.

MELCHIOR: Moritz is able to have fun on his own too. He doesn´t need me. How should I say that I want to be with you?

WENDLA: Maybe this way.

MELCHIOR: I like to spend time with you.

WENDLA: Same for me.

MELCHIOR: More than with anybody else.

WENDLA: Even more than with Moritz?

MELCHIOR: Even more than with Moritz. I love you.

WENDLA: I love you, too.

MELCHIOR: May I?

MELCHIOR comes closer to WENDLA. She nods. He gets even closer and kisses her.


	14. Chapter 14

SCENE II

Enter ERNST and HANSCHEN.

ERNST: Today in Herbology class, professor Sprout came to me and she was watching me treating mandrake. Really annoying plant. So, professor came to me and praised me.

HANSCHEN: Great.

ERNST: Looks like your theory works. You´re amazing.

HANSCHEN: I think you are exaggerating. You have the biggest part in your success. And you have always been manually skilled.

ERNST: How´d you know?

HANSCHEN: I know a lot of things. Let´s train. What about Charms?

ERNST: Well, the last charm. I can´t get it.

MORITZ was attracted by the sound of the voices. He hides in shadows.

HANSCHEN: Immobilus? Good. So stand up. Remember, flick your wand and articulate properly. Wands aren´t deaf but nobody understands muttering even wands. And now try it.

ERNST: Imbilus!

HANSCHEN: What was that supposed to be? What have I told you about muttering?

ERNST: Sorry.

HANSCHEN: Put your wand down. Repeat after me.

ERNST and HANSCHEN: Immobilus, immobilus, immobilus.

HANSCHEN: And now, your turn.

ERNST: Immobilus!

HANSCHEN falls to the ground. He can´t move. The charm works. ERNST comes to him. He leans down to HANSCHEN and kisses him. Moment later the spell is broken. MORITZ disappears.


	15. Chapter 15

SCENE III

HANSCHEN: I want you to know I am not perfect. No one is.

ERNST: Don´t be hard on yourself.

HANSCHEN: No, listen. Relationships are not perfect. I know, by now, that I will hurt you sooner or later, and you will hurt me too. I want you to realize that. I want you to know what you are heading to.

ERNST: What´re you talking about?

Enter MELCHIOR and MORITZ.

MELCHIOR: What are you doing, Hanschen?

HANSCHEN: What would you say?

MELCHIOR: I would say that you´re going to seduce this innocent boy here.

ERNST: It´s not like that at all.

MELCHIOR: Quiet, Ernst.

HANSCHEN: That´s absurd. What´s your deal, Melchior?

MELCHIOR: When you are trying to hurt my girlfriend´s friend, then it is my deal. What are you thinking of yourself? You think you can use him and when you´ll have enough, you will kick him out? With broken heart? I will never allow that.

ERNST: He´s not trying to use me. Hanschen loves me and I love him, too.

MELCHIOR: Don´t you see? Hanschen is a true Slytherin.

HANSCHEN: Spare me.

MELCHIOR: You can´t expect anything good from him. He doesn´t care about you at all.

ERNST: That´s not true. Tell him, it´s not true.

MELCHIOR: I know all about you, Hanschen Rillow.

HANSCHEN: Ernst, you should go.

MELCHIOR: Every summer, his father tries to cover up every scandal his beloved son causes, because he fails to behave properly. What was the last time? Orgy in the hotel room.

HANSCHEN: What´s your problem, Melchior?

ERNST: Say it´s not true.

HANSCHEN: You should go.

MELCHIOR: Listen to him, Ernst.

Exit ERNST.

HANSCHEN: Who told you?

MELCHIOR: That´s none of your business. You should rather think of your life, Hans. Not to be a threat to naïve boys anymore.

HANSCHEN: He´s not naïve. He is just too kind.

MELCHIOR: But you won´t come closer to him. Or I will ruin your reputation.

HANSCHEN: Although you think you know everything, you have no fucking clue.

Exit HANSCHEN.

MORITZ: Good job, man.

Exeunt MORITZ and MELCHIOR.


	16. Chapter 16

SCENE IV

Quidditch match Slytherin x Hufflepuff. MELCHIOR, WENDLA, MORITZ, ILSE, ERNST in the audience.

MORITZ: Why are we wasting our time sitting here? We all know how it ends.

ILSE: Has Hufflepuff ever won anything?

WENDLA: The most important thing´s not to win but to participate.

ILSE: Say those who always loose.

WENDLA: Or we´re happy when we make someone else happy.

MORITZ: Bullshit.

MELCHIOR: Don´t we all want it? To provoke happiness in others hearts? That reminds me. Next time we go to Hogsmeade, would you like to go to Madam Puddifoot? I heard there is a nice setting and various species of tea.

WENDLA: Okay.

MORITZ: Seriously? We always go to Hogsmeade together. You want to leave me here, in this boring castle?

WENDLA: You can go with us.

MELCHIOR: Better not. Take Ilse with you. She will be surely excited. What do you say, Ilse?

ILSE: It´s my decision.

ERNST: Hanschen´s acting weird.

ILSE: He´s acting weird all the time. It´s nothing new.

ERNST: He ignores me for whole days.

ILSE: Why should he not ignore you? You and Hanschen…?

ERNST: No?

MELCHIOR: Don´t think of him. There is no good inside him.

MORITZ: He definitely wanted to use you to get to the Mahler boy.

WENDLA: Really, where´s Bobby?

ILSE: He´s not on his usual spot.

ERNST: What does Bobby have that I don´t?

WENDLA: Nothing.

ILSE: He´s handsome. He´s Ravenclaw, so he´s smart. He´s popular. Every girl wants him.

ERNST: Huh.

MELCHIOR: Get over him. He is not worth it.

MORITZ: Did you see it?

ILSE: No.

MELCHIOR: What should we´ve seen?

MORITZ: Snitch flew around Rillow, and he didn´t notice. He hasn´t moved for whole match.

MELCHIOR: That is strange.

ILSE: He´s doing it on purpose.

 _Collins caught the snitch. Hufflepuff wins._

ILSE: Wow. I haven´t expected that.


	17. Chapter 17

ACT V

SCENE I

The Defense Against Dark Arts class for Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

Enter professor IGNATIUS CANE.

CANE: Today, I will show you spell that only the greatest wizards can master. Sorry, Douglas.

DOUGLAS: No prob, Ignatius.

CANE: Okay... So, we will spend the rest of this year practicing the spell, and you´ll have something to think about during summer.

HANSCHEN grumpy: Great.

THEA: Would you be so nice and tell us, what´s happening with you?

HANSCHEN: I´m okay.

THEA: Hey, say that to my face. We saw the match against Hufflepuff. I´m surprised you are still in the team after your performance. It looked like total farce. It seemed like the snitch wanted to get caught by you but you ignored it so it literally slipped into Collins´ palm. You are definitely not okay for some time now.

HANSCHEN: Shouldn´t you pay attention to the lesson?

KILIAN: Please, Ignatius doesn´t mind at all. I wouldn´t be surprised if Dumbledore fires him over the summer.

THEA: Come on. What happened?

HANSCHEN: Do you remember how I told you about the summer romance?

KILIAN: Othello, Desdemone and you? This one? I thought you were kidding.

HANSCHEN: So, Melchior told Ernst.

THEA: What are you two talking about?

KILIAN: We are talking about Hanschen´s summer adventures.

HANSCHEN: I make up these stories for my father. And his assistant.

THEA: Did you and Ernst talk about it?

HANSCHEN: I haven´t seen Ernst since then.

KILIAN: That bravest living shit normally parted you two.

CANE: Language, Kilian. And listen to my lecture. What have I just said?

KILIAN: Um…

CANE: You have to think of-

KILIAN: You have to think of-

CANE: Your happiest memory-

KILIAN: Your happiest memory…

CANE: That always makes you smile.

KILIAN: That always makes you smile.

CANE: Bravo. But next time use less expressive terms.

KILIAN: Yes, sir.

CANE: When you are casting the spell, say Expecto Patronum. I will show you. Just watch me now. Expecto Patronum!

CANE casts the spell and a blue elephant appears in the room.

CANE: You can try it now. Hanschen, start please. You are one of the most promising students in your year. You can make it.

HANSCHEN: If you don´t mind, professor, I would like to just observe this time.

CANE: Hanschen, don´t underestimate yourself, and show us what´s in you.

HANSCHEN: I don´t want to.

DOUGLAS: Prima donna. He thinks he can do whatever he wants.

CANE: Don´t be shy. There is a student in Hufflepuff, who´d already managed it.

HANSCHEN stands up and leaves without another word.

DOUGLAS: Rillow, the blood traitor. Hufflepuff´s pet.

CANE: That means detention, Hanschen. You will meet me in my cabinet at 5 p.m. Don´t forget.


	18. Chapter 18

SCENE II

Boys´ bathroom. Enter HANSCHEN. He sits down on the floor, stares into the distance, tears running down his face. MORITZ leaves one toilet, he´s smoking. HANSCHEN immediately hides his face but he still sits on the floor.

MORITZ: You want some?

HANSCHEN: Shouldn´t you be in class?

MORITZ: Oh, crap. I totally forgot about the time.

HANSCHEN: Typical.

MORITZ: Hey, I know what´s your problem.

HANSCHEN: Oh, really?

MORITZ: Yeah. And I know you want a revenge on Melchior.

HANSCHEN: Well, well. Moritz Stiefel is angry with his master. How is it even possible?

MORITZ: Don´t dare.

HANSCHEN: What do you want from me?

MORITZ: I want you to break them up. Melchior and Wendla. It won´t be a big of deal, when you´ve got so many different experiences.

HANSCHEN: Oh, someone is jealous.

MORITZ: Hey, will you do it or not?

HANSCHEN: I should think about it. How do you actually imagine their separation?

MORITZ: Could you seduce her in front of Melchior?

HANSCHEN: Difficult one. Wendla may not be my type.

MORITZ: You didn´t mind with Ernst.

HANSCHEN: Shut up or I will change my mind.

MORITZ: Sorry, man.

HANSCHEN: Well then, I will do it the last day of school. Let Melchior think about it for whole summer.

They exeunt.


	19. Chapter 19

SCENE III

Great Hall. Most of the students are on their seats.

ERNST: What do they all see in Bobby?

WENDLA: Still?

ERNST: He´s not an athlete, he casts spells like third year, and he´s not good at speeches. I really can´t get it. I haven´t even really tried to get better grades than he has.

WENDLA: The school uniform fits him perfectly.

OTTO: And now, he´s coming to us. You had to talk about him so loudly?! All his fangirls will go against us now. I don´t understand why are you so obsessed with him. You should stop.

ERNST: Stop?

BOBBY: What are you talking about?

WENDLA: School uniforms?

BOBBY: Yeah, they´re awful. Do you know anything about Hanschen? He´s acting really weird recently, he´s even stopped taking DADA with us.

WENDLA: Really? I dunno anything.

BOBBY: Well, I thought you´re friends with Hanschen, you´d know more. Never mind.

OTTO: Friends?

BOBBY: So, see you.

Enter HANSCHEN.

OTTO: This day´s terrifying.

HANSCHEN: Hi, Wendla.

WENDLA: Hey. How´re you doing? We´ve just been talking about you. You´re not yourself for some time now.

HANSCHEN: And that´s what I want to talk to you about.

WENDLA: Really?

HANSCHEN: Really. See, I was caught when I found out that you and Melchior are dating. Actually, that was the moment I realized I have feelings for you. There is certainly something between us two.

ERNST: Hanschen, what´re you doing?

HANSCHEN: I remember the day when we met. Like it was yesterday. We sat in one coupe. Me and you and the others. You and Ilse joined us like the last ones. You were charming. Such a quiet creature, who listened and supported anyone. Ilse, who wasn´t afraid of anything as always, and threw herself into the unknown. Before that, Otto and Bobby came in. Otto was talking about his brother, who I have never seen here. Bobby just sat and shyly nodded. Well, Ernst was different from him. He was so nervous that he could not even reach the coupe. I thought for a moment that I would have risen and help him. He was so shaky, so true to his emotions like no one I met before…

Enter MORITZ and MELCHIOR.

HANSCHEN: But you reached my heart like no one else, so I keep trying to stay close to your group. Just because of you, Err - Wendla Bergmann.

WENDLA: Can´t be true.

ERNST: Hanschen, put yourself together. You don´t want this.

HANSCHEN doesn´t look at ERNST and kisses WENDLA. ERNST parts them.

ERNST: What´re you doing?

HANSCHEN whispers: I´m sorry.

MELCHIOR: What are you up to, Rillow?! First you tricked a friend of mine and now even my girlfriend. Are you this evil?! You´re disgusting!

HANSCHEN: Just ask her, who is better kisser.

WENDLA: What? No. Melchior, I´d never. Never. Believe me.

HANSCHEN: See? You scare her.

MELCHIOR: Say a word and I swear, you snake.

HANSCHEN: That was far from original offense. I thought you would come up with something better.

MORITZ: Melchior, calm down. You don´t want to be expelled.

HANSCHEN: Even your pawn is trying to help you. You should listen to him.


	20. Chapter 20

SCENE IV

MELCHIOR starts fight with HANSCHEN. ERNST and MORITZ try to separate them. WENDLA stays paralyzed with shock. Enter headmaster ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. MORITZ jumps back.

MORITZ: Stop it right now.

DUMBLEDORE: What´s going on here, lads? A little rain in paradise? On our last day of school. When all students should be thrilled they survived another year. So stop the two of you.

MELCHIOR and HANSCHEN stop their fight. MORITZ and WENDLA stay on both MELCHIOR´s sides. ERNST has a hand on HANSCHEN´s shoulder.

DUMBLEDORE: Is there someone who can explain me what happened here?

MELCHIOR: Rillow was trying to steal my girl.

DUMBLEDORE: I suppose you mean Ms. Bergmann here.

MELCHIOR: Yes, I do.

DUMBLEDORE: Do you have something to tell us, Mr. Rillow?

HANSCHEN: Probably I have been confused. I don´t feel like myself for some time now. I have to mistaken her for someone else.

DUMBLEDORE: So you say it was a mistake?

HANSCHEN: Yes, professor. I would never do such thing on purpose. In fact, everything what I said was meant for someone else.

DUMBLEDORE: I advise you to visit madam Pomfrey after the end of today´s program. You should get yourself back up to prevent this situation from happening again.

MELCHIOR: Do you believe him?

DUMBLEDORE: Obviously, he isn´t interested in your girlfriend. But don´t worry, Mr. Gabor. Each of you will be fairly punished.

DUMBLEDORE leaves.

ERNST: Is it true, what you just said to Dumbledore that the words belonged to someone else?

HANSCHEN: True. I wanted you to hear them.

ERNST: So why didn´t you do that?

HANSCHEN: I was a fool and I totally messed up. I´m sorry. I really am sorry and I mean it. I promise I will try to be a better person for you, if you give me another chance. I think I love you. Desperately.

ERNST: And so you should.


	21. Chapter 21

SCENE V

DUMBLEDORE: After a fervent start, we finally got to what is most important, namely the announcement of House Cup winner. According to the decoration, it looks like Gryffindor is the victor, am I right? But as I said earlier, some recent events need to be considered. Come here, Mr. Gabor.

MELCHIOR stands before DUMBLEDORE.

DUMBLEDORE: For the raging and hot-blooded nature which you used for solving the unhappy situation involving your girlfriend, I take 50 points from Gryffindor. On the other hand, I have to admit that chivalry isn´t very wearable trait nowadays, that´s why I give 60 points to your house for protecting the virtue of your girl. Mr. Rillow, come here.

HANSCHEN joins MELCHIOR.

DUMBLEDORE: For a conscious threat to our students due to your medical condition, I take 60 points from Slytherin. But I appreciate your willingness to admit the truth. That is why I give 50 points to your house. Mr. Mahler, come here.

BOBBY stands up.

DUMBLEDORE: Mr. Mahler, I heard recently that you were the reason for a lot of students to reach better grades. For the knowledge you brought to our students I give 50 points to Ravenclaw. Mr. Robel.

ERNST comes to them.

DUMBLEDORE: Mr. Robel. You´ve made a huge progress this year. You worked hard and you became an excellent student. I see you really care about magic. For that I give Hufflepuff 50 points. As professor Cane revealed to me, you mastered the spell which isn´t even in the curriculum of this school. 50 points to Hufflepuff. For your willingness to stop the fight between your friends and calm them down I give your house 70 points. I want all of you students to understand, wizard should solve the conflicts mainly with diligence. Well done, Mr. Robel. Now, you can sit down.

MELCHIOR, HANSCHEN, BOBBY and ERNST sit down.

DUMBLEDORE: And now, let´s see how your results have changed. This year´s House Cup winner is… Hufflepuff. It looks like we should change the decoration.

Great Hall is now covered with yellow and black.

DUMBLEDORE: Interesting, I can´t remember when was the last time I saw this decoration. I congratulate to all of you. I thank you all for another wonderful school year at Hogwarts and I´m looking forward to seeing you again. And now, have fun and celebrate.

(Curtain)

x

 **So this is the end. Thank you all for reading. I hope you like it. And now, have fun and celebrate.**


End file.
